


Wbrew Wszystkiemu

by Zoja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoja/pseuds/Zoja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość nigdy nie jest łatwa, a już z pewnością nie gdy kobieta, bez której nie wyobrażasz sobie życia i ta, z którą związało się na zawsze, to dwie różne osoby. | Clint/Natasha, z nawiązaniem do pary Clint/Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wbrew Wszystkiemu

**Author's Note:**

> Z dedykacją dla Marty (SanAngle), która dała mi inspirację do tego opowiadania i bez której nigdy by ono nie powstało, a już szczególnie nie w języku polskim. Jej również dziękuję za poprawienie moich błędów. 
> 
> Dziękuję również Asi (Fanka77), która pomogła mi w walce z moją nieumiejętnością ładnego pisania w języku polskim.

Westchnął, spoglądając na kobietę leżącą w jego ramionach. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego klatce piersiowej, a jedna z jej dłoni dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce, zupełnie jakby podświadomie chciała się upewnić, że nadal bije. Wiedział, że spała. Był w stanie dokładnie określić moment w którym zasnęła, choć nie miał wątpliwości, że gdyby cokolwiek się wydarzyło, to jej reakcja byłaby natychmiastowa. Czujność Natashy nigdy nie bywała uśpiona, czasem tylko pozwalała sobie na to, aby ją obniżyć. Kiedyś, w jednym z przypływów szczerości – i po wypiciu całkiem pokaźnej ilości alkoholu – przyznała, że zdarzało się to tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, gdy spała u jego boku, bo był jedyną osobą, której w pełni ufała. I choć sam był wtedy całkiem mocno wstawiony, słowa te wywarły na nim takie wrażenie, że nie mógłby ich zapomnieć.

Usłyszeć coś takiego z jej ust znaczyło dla niego bardzo wiele. Przez wiele lat ciężko pracował, aby zdobyć jej zaufanie. Dokładnie od momentu, kiedy mierząc do niej z łuku uświadomił sobie, że nie da rady strzelić. Była pierwszą osobą, do której nie trafił. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie przydarzyło, ale za pierwszym razem strzała mu się omsknęła, trafiając ją w ramię i przygwożdżając do ściany. A potem, kiedy podbiegł bliżej, samemu nie dowierzając temu, co się wydarzyło, i dostrzegł jej spojrzenie, te zielone oczy patrzące na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i obojętności – ze świadomością iż zdana była na jego łaskę - zrozumiał, że drugiego nie będzie w stanie oddać. Nie tego się spodziewał, kiedy otrzymał tą misję. Znał oczywiście reputację Czarnej Wdowy, czytał jej akta i wiedział, że była jednym z najbardziej skutecznych i bezwzględnych zabójców na świecie. Właśnie z taką osobą spodziewał się stanąć twarzą w twarz, a nie z dziewczyną, która zdawała się być całkowicie pogodzona z faktem, że jej życie dobiegło końca, a która w dodatku nie mogła mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat. Oczywiście, zyskać to zaufanie łatwo nie było i świadomość, że mu się to udało, napawała go ogromną dumą.

A jednak, oprócz tej dumy, wywoływała ona u niego również wyrzuty sumienia. Nie tylko ona zresztą, ale i jego cała skomplikowana relacja z Natashą. Miał żonę i trójkę dzieci, a jednak zamiast wrócić do rodziny albo przynajmniej do nich zadzwonić, udał się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką do jej mieszkania i leżał teraz z nią w łóżku po tym, jak zaledwie kilka chwil wcześnie namiętnie się kochali. Do tego nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy tak się stało i, jeśli miało to zależeć od niego, nie ostatni. Kochał Laurę i dzieciaki, poświęciłby dla nich wszystko; no, prawie, bo w jego życiu była jeszcze Natasha, za którą byłby gotów skoczyć w ogień, dosłownie i w przenośni, co wielokrotnie udowodnił. Była jak najmocniejszy narkotyk, z którego – nieważne jak bardzo by chciał – nie potrafił zrezygnować. A starał się, naprawdę.

Zarówno ona jak i jego żona były warte więcej, niż im oferował. Laura była naprawdę cudowną kobietą, matką jego dzieci, które były najwspanialszym co tylko przytrafiło mu się w życiu i nie zasługiwała na to, aby regularnie zdradzał ją ze swoją partnerką. Nie tak powinien jej dziękować za jej wyrozumiałość, za to, że tak wiele dla niego poświęciła. Kiedy ją poznał była rewelacyjnie zapowiadającą się młodą dziennikarką, która miała przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość i naprawdę dobrą karierę, lecz dla niego porzuciła to wszystko i przeprowadziła się na farmę praktycznie na końcu świata, gdzie najbliższy sąsiad mieszkał kilkanaście kilometrów dalej, żyjąc w ukryciu przez tak wiele lat. Natasha natomiast zasługiwała na człowieka, który byłby w stanie oddać jej całe swoje serce, dla którego byłaby całym światem, a nie tylko najlepszą przyjaciółką i kochanką w jednym.

To dlatego zdecydował się położyć kres temu romansowi, nieważne z jakim trudem przyszło mu to zrobić. Natasha, tak jak się spodziewał, nie miała do niego pretensji. Od początku wiedziała o istnieniu tej drugiej, sama zresztą zachęcała go, by związał się z Laurą, gdy pierwszy raz o niej wspomniał i nigdy nie oczekiwała, że ją dla niej zostawi, więc kiedy poinformował ją o tym zamiarze, nie robiła mu wyrzutów. Zdawała się nawet rozumieć jego pobudki, lecz choć starała się, by nie dało się tego po niej poznać to wiedział, że w głębi serca naprawdę ją zranił. Wiele osób nie zdołałoby tego zauważyć, ale on znał ją na tyle dobrze, że dostrzegł sposób w jaki na niego spojrzała przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy i tylko tak mógł to odczytać. Był to dokładnie ten sam wyraz twarzy, jaki zagościł na niej zaledwie parę miesięcy temu, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że Banner naprawdę przerwał połączenie, odcinając ją całkowicie od siebie i kiedy później udało mu się nakłonić ją do rozmowy, sama powiedziała mu, że naprawdę ją to zabolało.

Wytrzymał bez niej półtora roku. Było to prawdopodobnie najdłuższe osiemnaście miesięcy w jego życiu, a z pewnością najbardziej frustrujące. Brakowało mu jej, tej bliskości jaka ich łączyła i choć była na wyciągnięcie ręki, uparcie powtarzał sobie, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. A potem w dodatku musiał obserwować, jak rozwijały się jej relacje z Bannerem. Tak, nie był całkowicie tego nieświadomy, wbrew temu do czego starał się przekonać Laurę. Prawdą było, że choć cieszyło go, że nareszcie istniał jakiś sposób, aby choć w pewnym stopniu zapanować nad Hulkiem, to obserwowanie ich razem doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Istną katorgą było słuchanie Natashy, która właśnie jemu przekazywała wszystkie swoje frustracje związane z oporami Bruce’a przed związkiem, a gdy przypadkiem spotykał ich razem, otwarcie ze sobą flirtujących, z trudem powstrzymywał się przed sięgnięciem po łuk i wpakowaniem Bannerowi strzały między oczy, choćby tylko za to jak spoglądał na _jego_ Tashę.

Nie miał prawa jej tak nazywać, a jednak zawsze tak właśnie o niej myślał. Był jedyną osobą, której pozwalała używać tego zdrobnienia. Zdawała się ich z reguły nienawidzić, o czym zresztą szybko się przekonał, gdy jeszcze na początku ich znajomości zwrócił się do niej ‘Natko’. Wiedział, że trafiła dokładnie tam, gdzie chciała, ale sam fakt, że nóż, który parę sekund wcześniej trzymała w rękach, wbił się w ścianę zaledwie milimetry od jego głowy wystarczył, aby sprawić, że podobne pomysły nie przeszły mu przez myśl przez najbliższe kilka lat. To dopiero jego syn sprawił, że otworzyła się na możliwość skrócenia swego imienia, gdyż uczący się mówić chłopiec w żaden sposób nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć go w całości. To wtedy, z Cioci Natashy stała się Ciocią Nat i nią już pozostała, a co więcej, nawet on i Laura zaczęli ją tak nazywać. Natashą była dla niego głównie w rozmowie z kimś innym lub kiedy chciał nakłonić ją, aby się przed nim otworzyła, gdy widział, że coś ją dręczyło. Bywała również Tashą, choć tylko i wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy byli sami. Oboje wiedzieli, że to proste zdrobnienie wyrażało to wszystko, czego tak naprawdę wyrazić nie mogli lub nie powinni. Wtedy jednak, kiedy widywał ją z Brucem, ogarniała go nieopisana zazdrość i zaborczość, i w jego myślach stawała się _Jego Tashą_ , choć tak naprawdę nigdy nie była i nie miała być jego.

Wiedział, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na takie myśli, szczególnie, że chciał, aby znalazła kogoś, z kim byłaby szczęśliwa. A jednak nie był w stanie cieszyć się tą całą sytuacją i to dlatego zaczął jej unikać, starał się od niej zdystansować w każdy możliwy sposób, jedynie za wyjątkiem myśli, bo jakby na to nie patrzeć, to razem zawsze byli najbardziej efektywni. Musiał przyznać, że wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle, choć naprawdę brakowało mu najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego kiedykolwiek posiadał. Tak jak inni spotykali się z kumplami, tak on miał ją i spędzał z nią praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę, siedząc na kanapie, oglądając mecz, film lub jakikolwiek inny program w telewizji i pijąc piwo, a po trudniejszej misji to czasem nawet i coś mocniejszego. O tym, że po takich misjach zazwyczaj kochali się do późnej nocy – jakby starając się zapewnić siebie nawzajem, a jednocześnie świętować, że oboje wrócili z nich cali – usiłował nie myśleć. To zdecydowanie nie było miejsce, do którego powinien się zapuszczać, nawet jeśli tylko we własnej głowie.

Nie było niczym zaskakującym, że to właśnie jedna z takich misji sprawiła, że coś w nim pękło i nie był w stanie już dłużej udawać, że się z niej wyleczył. Kiedy zorientował się, że przez walkę z człowiekiem, którego nie powinno nawet być w środku, nie miała wystarczająco czasu na ucieczkę z budynku, który zaraz miał wylecieć w powietrze, poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś wypompował mu powietrze z płuc.

Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z upływu czasu. Nie był nawet świadom tego, że Steve musiał go siłą powstrzymać przed tym, aby nie wbiegł do środka, za wszelką cenę starając się ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Myślał tylko o tym, że Natasha była w środku, krzyczał do niej przez cały czas, że ma uciekać, że ma nie ważyć się mu tego robić, a gdy skończył się czas i fala uderzeniowa powaliła jego i Kapitana na ziemię, nawet nie miał ochoty się z niej podnosić.

Trwało to zaledwie parę minut, ale dla niego mogła równie dobrze upłynąć cała wieczność. Leżał na ziemi, całkiem odrętwiały, mając przed oczami taką Natashę, jaką kochał najbardziej – spoglądającą na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy, sięgającym jej pięknych, zielonych oczu, błyszczących radością i emanujących uczuciem, którego nie miał odwagi nazwać. Powtarzał szeptem jej imię, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć w to, że już nigdy miał jej nie zobaczyć i czując się tak, jakby i jego życie dobiegło w tym momencie końca.

Otrząsnął się z tego transu, dopiero gdy Steve nim potrząsnął i pomógł wstać, jednocześnie wskazując mu jakiś punkt nad nimi. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i choć był jeszcze daleko, bez problemu rozpoznał lecącego w ich kierunku Iron Mana, lecz to nie on przykuł jego uwagę, a osoba, którą trzymał w ramionach. Ulga, jaką poczuł w momencie gdy zrozumiał, że Tony’emu udało się zdążyć na czas i prawdopodobnie w ostatniej chwili wyciągnąć ją z budynku, była nie do opisania. Stark ledwie zdążył postawić ją na ziemi, a już przyciągnął ją do siebie, obejmując ją jakby była jedynym, co trzymało go przy życiu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jego reakcja ją zaskoczyła, kiedy całe jej ciało zesztywniało, gdy ją do siebie przygarnął, ale ona szybko wzięła się w garść i odwzajemniła uścisk z taką samą determinacją.

Od tego momentu nie odstąpił jej na krok. Nie była ranna, choć później dostrzegł na jej ciele siniaki, które powstały w wyniku tej nieprzewidzianej walki, ale i tak, dla świętego spokoju, pozwoliła się zbadać. Nie odezwali się do siebie przez cały ten czas, ale ciągle czuł na sobie jej wzrok, samemu od czasu do czasu zerkając w jej kierunku, tocząc z samym sobą wewnętrzną walkę. W ciszy odprowadził ją do jej mieszkania i skinął głową, gdy spojrzeniem zaprosiła go do środka. Od lat nie potrzebowali słów, aby się komunikować i ucieszył się widząc, że nie uległo to zmianie.

\- Clint..?- spytała po chwili, podchodząc do niego, gdy dostrzegła, że nadal stał w progu.

Obserwowała go przez moment i nie potrzebowała mieć tak dobrego wzroku jak on, żeby dostrzec jego wahanie. Nie była też głupia. Jeszcze przed powrotem do Avengers Tower zorientowała się, że mur, który tak usilnie budował między nimi przez ostatnie kilkanaście miesięcy, runął razem z eksplodującym budynkiem, a sam Barton zdawał się nie wiedzieć czy powinien czym prędzej go odbudować, czy może zostawić go w tym stanie.

Wystarczyło tylko, że dotknęła jego ramienia, tak jak zawsze gdy chciała, aby na nią spojrzał. Podjął decyzję, gdy tylko ich oczy się spotkały. Nim zdążyła się zorientować, co się dzieje, ujął jej twarz w dłonie, patrząc jej w oczy i następne, czego była świadoma to jego usta na swoich. Tym razem nie potrzebowała nawet sekundy na reakcję. Odwzajemniła pocałunek, oplatając ramionami jego kark, wciągając go do środka i kopnięciem zamykając za nimi drzwi. Nie potrzebował większej zachęty. Pogłębił pocałunek, wplatając jedną z dłoni w jej włosy, a jego drugie ramię oplotło ją w talii, przyciskając ją ciaśniej do niego.

\- Jesteś pewien..?- zapytała, gdy składając pocałunki na jej szyi i rozpinając jej kombinezon, delikatnie popchnął ją w kierunku sypialni. – Potem już nie ma odwrotu. Nie będę zabawką, którą możesz odłożyć na półkę za każdym razem kiedy stwierdzisz, że powinieneś całkowicie poświęcić się swojej rodzinie.

\- Tasha…- szepnął, ponownie spoglądając jej w oczy. Nie musiała mówić tego wprost, wystarczył sam sposób w jaki wypowiedziała to zdanie, aby zrozumiał, że tak właśnie się czuła po tym jak ją od siebie odsunął. Dopiero w tym momencie uprzytomnił sobie, jak bardzo ją zranił, choć ona nigdy nie przyznałaby mu tego prosto w oczy. – Nigdy nie byłaś dla mnie zabawką…- oznajmił i choć nie powiedział nic więcej, bez problemu zrozumiała co chciał jej przekazać. Sposób w jaki na nią spojrzał, doskonale odzwierciedlał wszystkie jego myśli i uczucia. Nie musiał mówić jej jak bardzo mu na niej zależało i że dopiero ta krótka chwila, kiedy myślał, że zginęła, uświadomiła mu, że się mylił. Próbował i może nawet chciał to zrobić wiedząc, że tak powinien postąpić, ale nieważne jak bardzo się starał, nie był w stanie z niej zrezygnować.

Tym razem to ona zmniejszyła dystans między nimi. Pocałunek, jaki złożyła na jego ustach nie miał nic wspólnego z natarczywością, która towarzyszyła poprzedniemu. Był powolny i delikatny; oboje przelali w niego wszystko, co chcieli przekazać sobie nawzajem, a czego nie ważyli się powiedzieć na głos, łącznie z niewypowiedzianą obietnicą Clinta, że już nigdy nie będzie walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami do niej, o czym kontynuował zapewniać ją gestami, gdy kochając się z nią, na nowo zaznajamiał się z każdym milimetrem jej ciała.

Wyrwała go z zamyślenia, gdy poruszyła się lekko, mocniej się w niego wtulając. Przycisnął ją bardziej do siebie, całując czubek jej głowy i uśmiechnął się, gdy wymruczała coś niezrozumiałego. Serce zamarło mu w piersi na samą myśl o tym, jak wyszeptała, że była gotowa zaakceptować cokolwiek był w stanie jej zaoferować. Nie żądała od niego niczego poza przysięgą, że już więcej jej od siebie nie odepchnie. Nie oczekiwała, że rzuci dla niej wszystko i odejdzie od Laury. Nie liczyła na to, że kiedykolwiek będzie należał tylko do niej i w pełni to akceptowała. Wiedziała jak wiele znaczyła dla niego jego rodzina, której w dodatku sama nie była w stanie mu zaoferować i nie mogła domagać się, aby z niej zrezygnował. Przyznała, że nią również targały wyrzuty sumienia ze względu na jego żonę i dzieci, których naprawdę lubiła i którzy w dodatku traktowali ją jak członka rodziny, ale tak jak i on, nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego.

Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak wiele znaczyły te słowa w ustach osoby, którą od najmłodszych lat zmuszano do wyzbycia się jakichkolwiek uczuć. Natasha nie wierzyła w miłość i była to deklaracja najbliższa wyznaniu miłości, jaką miał kiedykolwiek od niej usłyszeć. Skłamałby twierdząc, że ani trochę go to nie przerażało. Wszystko byłoby znacznie łatwiejsze, gdyby ich relacje były czysto fizyczne, ale to nie było im pisane. Kochał ją, w dodatku wyglądało na to, że ze wzajemnością i nie było to coś, co dałoby się tak po prostu wyłączyć. I mimo że to z powrotem komplikowało jego życie, po raz pierwszy od ponad roku czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Laura, Lila, Cooper i Nathaniel znaczyli dla niego bardzo wiele, ale prawdą było, że nawet kiedy był z nimi, w jego sercu pozostawała pustka, którą była w stanie wypełnić tylko jedna osoba. Jego życie faktycznie miało sens tylko i wyłącznie z Natashą u boku.

 


End file.
